Banshee
Banshees require 15 Slayer to kill and are some of the very few female Slayer monsters in the game. According to Noobish mythology, banshees were created in order to warn players of disasters that would soon come to Prunescape. They would often say things like: "The Wilderness as you know it will be gone soon, you should enjoy it while it lasts." "You really should wear earmuffs when you attack me" and sometimes even "That clan you just joined is trying to scam you! If you value your bank, get out of it immediately!!" Unfortunately, banshees are so hideous and unappealing to the human eye that players would not pay attention to their warnings and would instead think of the following: "Wow! Now that's ugly! I definitely won't mind seeing these things get graphically updated." "AAAAARRRRRGH! What a terrible voice!!! *Covers ears*" "OMFG! WOMAN GTFO AND MAKE ME A SANMICH NAO!!!!" At some point, banshees realized that their efforts were fruitless and decided that it'd probably be best to just play with their public chat off or turned to "banshees only." It's a shame really... Fighting Banshees Banshees can be found in 2 places: the Canifis Slayer Tower and The Polivneach Well. The former is recommended since the banshees in the well are aggressive, much stronger, and they will gang up on you(however, they can be cannoned...) In any case, while fighting banshees you should wear earmuffs or a Slayer helmet, otherwise, your character will end up listening to the banshee talk about how it "feels" and its constant nagging. Worthwhile Drops The following are the drops of the (recommended) weaker banshees, the banshees in the Polivneach Well are known as Mighty Banshees. Banshees have very good drops considering their low Slayer requirement and are known for their noted pure essence and herb drops. Only pick up the following: Weapons and Armour *Black/Red Mystic Gloves(Pretty colours? PRETTY COLOURS!!!) *Rune Spear(There are more Rune Spears than there are Rune Scapes) *Shield Left Half(This is the more rational and less impulsive half of the shield) Runes *13 noted pure essence(That's the good stuff!) Herbs *Grimy Ranarr *Grimy Snapdragon(Just kidding! Or am I?) *Grimy Dwarf Weed(For your dwarf friends in "high" places) *Grimy Lantadyme *Grimy Avantoe(You're only 15 Slayer? Go ahead) *Grimy Kwuarm(Smoke it with your tinderbox!) Other *Various uncut gems *Tooth key half(it wants to meet Curly from The 3 Stooges) *Loop key half(this key half wants you to sink your teeth into it) *Level 1 Clue Scroll(Treasure Trail rewards, Gotta Catch 'em all!) *Champion Scroll(Yes, being very lucky somehow makes you a "champion") *Starved Ancient Effigy(Oh my, this one has gone on a hunger strike!) Trivia *Even though they won't try to communicate with the likes of you anymore, Banshees are social creatures and will often host gatherings such as dinner parties and go shopping when nobody is slaying them. *Mighty Banshees are aggressive and feel the urge to kill you because of the actions of a few players who believe that women can't be Slayer monsters and that they are much better suited for "Sanmich Making." *Commander Zilyana was originally a banshee who Jagex forced to go through plastic surgery, put on make up, "clean" enough ranarr weed until she got taller, receive leg transplants and equip a silly butterknife and shield. The banshee was completely against this but Jagex insisted that it would help attract more "customers." Category:Slayer Monsters